


Smoke Show

by Unickorn



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hellboy is sarcastic, Slow Build?, Stress Relief, Tags may change later, but thats okay because so are you, idk what to tag, stress smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unickorn/pseuds/Unickorn
Summary: ****This is my first time ever writing a Character x Reader fic, so I hope I'm doing things right. If not feel free to give me some tips! c:  ... also, most importantly, I got inspiration for this fic from onefunnyshadow's HC for Hellboy with a s/o who smokes.****Anxiety flared within you as his steps faltered upon noticing you. “Uh, Hi..” He started, seemingly unsure of how to go about doing whatever it was he was here to do. “Hi.” You greeted in return, exhaling the smoke from your lungs, eyes roaming over him as he tilted his head back the slightest bit with a curious look about him. You couldn’t help but notice how cute it was; like a dog when someone mentioned the word ‘treat’. “Didn’t realize this was such a popular spot.” You smile and tap ash into the cup you’d brought with you to use as an ashtray. “Neither did I.”What you failed to notice was that Hellboy was taking you in as you were him. Something about you caught his attention and he was keen to find out what exactly it was. “Mind if I join?”------------





	1. Chapter 1

After another particularly stress filled morning, you find yourself tucked away with a cigarette between your lips. You’ve only just picked up the habit and are sure there’s better ways to get stress out but you hardly have time to pursue them. However you can afford five minutes a day to light up and puff a bunch of toxic chemicals into your lungs. You decide not to over analyze it any further though and light your smoke. It’s absolutely heaven. Your nerves begin to unfurl, your mind clears and you tell yourself, after another pull off your cigarette, that the potential risk of cancer is definitely worth it. 

You’re about halfway through your smoke when an infamous red half demon stomps his way around the corner. Part of you wants to ask if everything is alright only you’ve never really had the chance to talk with him before. Sure, you’ve heard all about his heroics and shenanigans but you’ve never really been introduced due to the amount of paperwork you were constantly buried in. However you’d always hoped the day would come when you could properly meet.

Anxiety flared within you as his steps faltered upon noticing you. “Uh, Hi..” He started, seemingly unsure of how to go about doing whatever it was he was here to do. “Hi.” You greeted in return, exhaling the smoke from your lungs, eyes roaming over him as he tilted his head back the slightest bit with a curious look about him. You couldn’t help but notice how cute it was; like a dog when someone mentioned the word ‘treat’. “Didn’t realize this was such a popular spot.” You smile and tap ash into the cup you’d brought with you to use as an ashtray. “Neither did I.” 

What you failed to notice was that Hellboy was taking you in as you were him. Something about you caught his attention and he was keen to find out what exactly it was. “Mind if I join?” 

You nod, obviously, because you’re not about to turn away the legend himself. You pat the ground beside you and say. “Be my guest!” He smiles but continues to watch you with that curious look again. You try your best to ignore it but something about the way he does it sends a shiver down your spine. “Y/N L/N” You greet with a smile as you take another pull of your smoke, eyes connecting with his. “I’d tell you mine, but something tells me you already know it.” You giggle at the comment and nod again. “Hard not to know; Your kind of a big deal around here.” 

It was his turn to chuckle as he pulled out his cigar and placed it between his lips. “BPRD’s Star.” He adds a bit lacklusterly and you shake your head with a smirk. “Not all it’s cracked up to be?” Hellboy glances at you then proceeds to light his cigar, inhales and then exhales the smoke. “Could say that.” 

Time ticks on and you never did get to ask him what seemed to have him so rattled, but you did get to know him a bit. However with your break over you had to return to work. “Well, it was nice to finally meet you, but I gotta head back to work.” He hummed, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Nice to meet you too, Y/N.” 

Waving goodbye, you head back to your desk. But unbeknownst to you, a pair of golden eyes lingered on your retreating form. “Y/N L/N, huh?” He thought aloud, tapping the ash of his cigar into the cup Y/N had left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a few days since you’d met Hellboy and you had to admit that the demon left quite the impression on you. He hadn’t been like anything you’d expected him to be, but then you weren’t entirely sure what you had expected him to be in the first place. And even if you had been sure then it was entirely possible that you expected him to be, well, demonic and some kind of vicious. Which was insane because you knew what his intentions were. Well, for his line of work anyway; he was a hero after all. You just had no idea of his private agenda. 

You go about the rest of your day sorting paperwork and scribbling down information from translated texts and the like until you start to feel like you’re going to break. Your head aches and that paper cut you gave yourself ten minutes ago is still stinging like it was fresh. Then again sanitizing it with hand sanitizer probably wasn’t your smartest move. 

Somehow you manage to sneak out of the office and head towards the hangar for a quick smoke break only to find the red man himself seated on the floor, cigar between his lips. “Well, long time no see, Y/N.” He smirked and you smiled. “Missed me?” You ask as you move to take your place beside him on the ground. 

Hellboy’s smirk falters, heart stammering his chest at the comment. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he really had missed her. However he knew how bizarre that sounded with them only having just met each other the other day. “You caught me; I’ve been waiting here this whole time for you.” So he decided to make it a joke.

You turn to look at him, smoke halfway to your lips, with a look of skepticism before realizing that it was a joke. Even though you really wished it wasn’t. “Good one.” You giggle lightly at it then place the smoke between your lips. “Had I’d known you missed me so much I would’ve made an effort to come down earlier.” 

“You’re forgiven...” He starts as he crosses one leg over the other. “This time.” 

“Oh, thank goodness!” You joke, nudging his foot with your own. You earn a chuckle out of him and then things fall quiet. However it’s not an uncomfortable silence and you find yourself enjoying the company. It is, sadly, interrupted a few minutes later with a blaring alarm that has Hellboy up on his feet. “Whelp, my turn to leave for work!” He waves goodbye and runs towards the door. “Later, Y/N!” 

You wave back and wish him good luck. With what? You’re not entirely sure, well, you have some idea but nothing conclusive because field work wasn’t part of your job description. But you’d be able to put pieces of it together later… once the paperwork hit your desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing something in this chapter, but idk if it's coming across properly or not.. guess we'll see after I post the next chapter.

A few weeks had gone by since Hellboy was called away and while you still don’t know a lot about him you find yourself worrying over his well-being. Which is also partly the reasoning behind the extra smoke breaks throughout those weeks. Was he alright? Was he on his way back? God, when was he going to get back? And was he going to come back whole or in pieces? The thought sent another wave of anxiety through you as you lit up another cigarette.

You were halfway through your ‘what ifs’ when a shadow loomed over you, causing you to look up. The biggest smile spread across your face as the familiar features of the half demon greeted you. “Miss me?” He asked with a lopsided smirk. “Nah, hardly noticed you were gone.” You lied, smile never faltering. He laughed and took a seat beside you with a heavy sigh followed by a groan. “Wait. Did you just get back?” You asked, brows knitting together as you now begin to notice the cuts and dried blood on his jacket. “Maybe.” He lit his cigar and let his reply hang in the air. 

Now you’re torn between calling someone to take this exhausted half demon to his room or, better yet, the infirmary or just letting him have a moment to collect himself. “You’re insane.” You giggle under your breath before grabbing two more smokes and putting them between your lips. You get his attention at that and he’s about to speak when you cut him off. “I smoke when I’m stressed… and you, Hellboy, stress me out!” But you can’t say it with a straight face though and you end up giggling between the words.

He smirks, hiding whatever feeling he was having behind another sarcastic retort. “Aw, I didn’t know you cared!”

You both end up laughing at the ridiculousness of it all before trailing off into your favorite kinds of music and movies before falling into silence again. It’s nice, nicer now that you aren’t interrupted like last time, but some seconds later you hear a gentle snore and you can’t help but smile upon realizing that Hellboy had passed out right there beside you. 

Part of you really wants to snap a picture so that you can tease him about it later as well as keep it and make it your screensaver because how cute was he? Drool and all. But before you can get your phone ready he wakes up, half-lidded eyes looking at you. “Don’t even think about it.” You bat your eyes innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He grunts as he straightens himself up, snuffing out his cigar. “You’re a bad liar.” 

“Could say the same about you.” You stick your tongue out cheekily, tucking your phone away. “Now, off to bed young man.” You order just as playfully, earning a low grumble from the red demon beside you as he stretches his arms out in front of him. “Only if you tuck me in.”

You just took a pull from your cigarette when his request finally registered the implications behind it in your mind, causing you to inhale a little too sharply and choke on the smoke. Fuck! It enters yours lungs, burning all the way through and holy hell, you start coughing -choking-, smoke expelling from your lungs in small tendrils. 

Hellboy’s suddenly a lot more awake now, full attention upon you. He moves closer to you with concern clear in his gaze. He knows you’ll be alright -heaven knows how many times he’s done it himself- but it still sparks worry in him nonetheless. 

You can feel the warmth radiating from his touch as his hand moves in slow, comforting circles on your back. And it feels like absolute heaven, though you do wish it was in better circumstances and not you choking on cigarette smoke over a comment that caught you completely off guard. And was most-likely meant as a joke. It’s all absolutely ridiculous and yet you still find yourself leaning into his touch.

“You alright? ...Need mouth to mouth resuscitation?” He starts, a smirk plastered on his lips. 

You take a moment to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen during your coughing fit only to glance up at him a moment later with a blush quickly spreading over your cheeks. “S-stop kidding around!” You cough out, placing a hand over your chest as if it would help you breathe better. Spoiler; it doesn’t. Nor does that look in Hellboy’s eyes.

It would be so easy, he starts to think, to just lean in and close the distance. To encapture her lips and pull her into his lap. So easy. 

No! No, you have to go before things got even further out of friendly territory. If that’s what you two ever were; friends. You still hardly knew each other… yet, oddly enough, it felt like you’d been friends for years. Regardless of it all, you still had piles of paperwork to get through before the end of your shift and you needed to go now. Or so you tried to convince yourself. “I-I have to-” You go to get up only to be stopped by his hand around your wrist. “I’m not joking, babe.” The nickname echos in your mind and you swear you can feel your heart trying to crawl it’s way up your throat.

Hellboy looks at you with a mix of emotions firing off behind his eyes. He wants this as much as you do, however his confidence is beginning to waver by the second. He watches as your eyes flicker to look at his lips and suddenly he finds himself face to face with you. He watches her intently for a moment, fighting some kind of uncertainty, before closing the distance between you for good. It’s gentle, slow… an introduction that quickly becomes something hungry and longing. 

He feels your hands fly up to his jaw, cupping his face gently as the kiss starts to deepen which he growls into, sending shivers down your spine that have you crawling into his lap. His stone hand finds it’s way to your hip while the other roams lower to claim a handful of your ass as you grind down on top of him. He had you right where he wanted you, well, in one of the positions he wanted you in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in the exchange you ended up on your back, Hellboy straddling over you as he nipped and kissed at whatever exposed skin he could. You found yourself enjoying it, obviously, and had taken the opportunity to let your hands wander, pushing past his jacket and... ugh, the one time he wears a shirt. Unbelievable. However Hellboy doesn’t seem deterred by the frustrated noise you make and smiles into your neck as you continue to tug at his shirt. Bastard. Apparently he gets off on teasing you which really isn’t all that surprising now that you thought about it, however you’d get even with him if only… Ah ha! Your finger finds a hole in the fabric, no doubt from a weapon that he’d been stabbed with or something, and wormed your fingers into it before pulling. The sound alone is enough to bring a smile to your face, but it’s his reaction that makes it grow into something wicked.

The sound of the fabric ripping finally brought Hellboy to a pause. He pulled back slightly and looked at your face where he saw the biggest shit eating grin he’d ever seen. “Proud of yourself?”

“Yep.” You replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end, as you let your eyes roam over the muscles underneath. Hellboy just chuckles above you and moves back in, taking your lips with his own again. You smile into the kiss, hands exploring the new expanse of skin at your fingertips before moving them to rest on his belt. This was insane, especially considering the fact that this had only been your second or third meeting. Not to mention that he had just gotten back from a mission which, by the way he’d returned to you, couldn’t have been an easy one to work through. Your just about to try remove his belt when the faint sound of approaching footsteps catches your attention. You never could catch a break..

“Hey, have you seen Y/N?” A coldness shoots through you at the voice, knowing it belonged to someone from your department. Your body goes tense at the thought of being discovered, more so being discovered beneath the red man himself, but before you can say anything Hellboy is starting to move down and you find yourself torn between stopping him or letting him continue his adventure down under. “She was on break..” Another voice comes and you suck in your bottom lip, biting it in an attempt to keep in the whimpers each kiss brings. “HB-” You start, hand moving to stop him but it only ends up entangled in his hair. “Someone’s coming.” 

“Already?” He asks, a cheeky smirk on his face that quickly turns into a laugh as you playfully pull his hair. “Ass.” You mutter before pushing yourself up onto your elbows before Hellboy is helping you up completely, a small pout on his lips as he does. The footsteps are getting progressively louder and you find yourself hating the two for interrupting but also glad it didn't have a chance to get any further. And yeah, you know how backwards that sounded but you really didn't want to ruin whatever this was with a quick fuck in a hangar. Because you know that's how it would've ended.. how it's always ended because you certainly didn't have the greatest track record when it came to men, so why would it be any different with a demon?

"Y/N, you in there?" The voice, closer now, made you pull away from Hellboy to quickly fix your clothes before moving to the door in hopes to keep people from seeing Hellboy. Not that you were embarrassed persay, but you wanted to avoid the potential of rumors. "Yeah, what's up?" You ask as you round the corner, hoping like hell you didn't look like you'd just been playing twister with a half-demon. 

Your abrupt appearance seems to catch them a bit off guard, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Denver's looking for you." Oh good, great. You let out a sigh before nodding. "Be up in a sec.. just gonna finish this first." Meaning her smoke which had been crushed in their little romp. The two nod before heading back in their respective directions, leaving you and Hellboy alone again. You turn back into the room and eye him up, taking in the fact that he hadn't bothered to fix anything; his hair was a mess and his shirt was still very, very ripped. You smirk at it before lighting your cigarette and taking a long pull of it. "That's a good look on you." He huffs a laugh at your comment before grabbing your smoke and finishing it off. "Just something I threw together." Smart ass. You roll your eyes and smile before giving in to the last of the lust that remained by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling down to bring him to your level, in which he happily complies with, letting you take control as you push yourself up onto your tiptoes and took his lips into another kiss. 'One more for the road.' You told yourself before righting yourself and letting go of his jacket. "Duty calls." He hums in agreement, not entirely impressed, but they both had work to do. "Seeya around?" "Probably." He says, winking and turning to leave. "Night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" You call out after him only to get the middle finger in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, what I had planned originally for this chapter didn't work out, but I like this outcome much better... And hopefully you peeps do too.


End file.
